They call me Cid
by Ninja Caterpie
Summary: Cid is forced to reminisce about his "adventures" by a young kid in his village.


A/N: This is my first FFTA2 fanfic, =D

Anyway, it's just about Cid reminiscing about stuff.

C&C welcome, as always.

***

Aye, what do ye want now? Stories?!

What are ye, mad? I don't tell stories! Especially not to village clowns who randomly barge into my home! Scram, lad, go play outside or something!

Eh? Raining? I don't see any rain out there. My eyesight's failing now? Aye, that it might. Well, I guess I'm stuck here then, eh? Wha' do ye wanna hear?

Adventures? Oh, aye, I've had my fair share of those. More, I'd say, actually. Every single clan quest I've ever undertaken...Indeed, where to start?

Aye, from the beginning? I think that'd be a good idea myself.

Mmm, let's see then...Aye, from the beginning then it is.

I remember I was a wee lad in Graszton when the first of 'em "adventures" came about. Aye, I was quite the idealistic kid back then, so easily swayed by words, well worded speeches. And that's what dragged me into a hole.

Aye, I got myself into a little trouble, actually. Got involved with a gang of nasties, Khamja was their name, saying they'd "change the world" or some rubbish like that. Ye got that right, I was persuaded to help them. Horrid jobs they did, and there I was thinking it all for the good of the world! How silly, eh?

Well, I realised that after a while, I guess, and tried to leave. Aye, ye got that right. They wouldn't let me, and they tried to kill me. Bang! A shot to the chest. And I really did think about dying, layin' there in the middle of a dark alleyway in shady corner of Graszton, nobody knowing who, and nobody caring, either. Oi, it wasn't good. But then, there he was. A Judge. Just looking down on me. Aye, I couldn't resist it, I suddenly wanted to live.

Well, I did it, I swore that pledge of allegiance to the Judge and I was on me way. A clanner. Well, I needed a clan first, but I got one. Eventually, that is.

What? Is that it? Hrahaha! No, no, far from it, lad. Of course there's more!

Well, one day, hunting this giant cockatrice, Klesta...Oh, by the way, lad, if you're ever making a clan, always take the more expensive quests first, they pay the best too. That stupid headhunt quest cost me only 100-odd Gil, but it involved a horrid lot of work and payed out 250 Gil and a lump of wood! Believe me, check through the rewards before taking quests, that's what I learnt.

Where was I now? Ah, yes. While we were hunting this giant cockatrice, this boy fell outta the sky! I'm not kidding you; there was a flash of light, and he just plopped onto the ground right in front of Klesta!

He seemed a little dazed, and seemed likely to accidentally impale himself on the beast's beak, so I invited him into the clan.

Aye, what a mistake that was, when I thought about it. It'd come back to bite me in the bud. He'd cause a lot more trouble later on, a lot more trouble.

Well, after we'd recruited this strange lad, Luso was his name, well...there was no shortage of adventure, I'll tell ye that!

This lad said he had come from another world. Fancy that, another world! And he had this funny little journal that wrote itself, detailing every little thing about his adventures and quests. Incredible stuff, I tell ye. Anyway, we found this lass, a thief, and she stole our mark and an Alraune Drill! D'ye know how much those are worth? THOUSANDS OF GIL! THOUSANDS! AND SHE STOLE IT! Argh, I could've killed her for it, but she asked to join the clan after we caught her. The nerve!

Luso let her in for some reason though...must've been her female wiles or something like that. I'll never understand that boy.

Oh, her name? Ah...it was Adelle, I think. Yes, that'd be right. Adelle.

Ah, yes, well, then...well, it happened.

We went to Graszton.

Oh, I was foolish. I'd hoped Khamja had forgotten all about me, that they'd left Graszton, or at least wouldn't notice me.

I was wrong.

Aye, they tried to kill me again. Shot me again, but I survived. It'd take more than a couple of bullets to kill old Cid, I'll tell ye that! I survive, yes, but I was bedridden for quite a long time. Wound got infected or something like that and I got mighty sick. It wasn't a good feeling, no. Having to stay in bed all day and all night...not for one like me. Not that I have much of a choice now, but...

Well, the kids got on quite well without me... Luso sure knew how to run the clan. Actually, they were the reason I got better. Adelle made some sort of horrible medicine with Zingu Pearls. I think she actually bought it, but you never know. It's the thought that counts.

Ye know about the legends of the creators of Ivalice, yes? Well, y'know that great mage, Lezaford?

Hahaha, you know me too well. Indeed, we met up with a real Lezaford. A humble fella, he was, never wanting us to tell anybody who he was. Now, don't ye get any ideas, either. This is just between you and me, alright?

Hrahaha, I like yer attitude.

Well, I should tell about a few more interesting encounters with clans...

Hmm, well, we met so many people as a clan, before Luso left... Eh, how? Oh, I'll get to that later, chronological order is something I like.

Well, there was a wargroup from a faraway land called "Duelhorn", up to no good, I could've sworn. There was a group of katana-wielding swordfighters from the east, called themselves "The Eastwatch". Aye, but that was a trustworthy group of lads. Hum, we also met pirates! Sky Pirates! Aye, I think I'll elaborate some more on these, ye seem awfully interested.

Well, we, or I should say Luso and Adelle, met them first. There was a ship prankster stopping the airships, you know airships, don't ye? You oughta get ye parents to take you on a ride sometime. It's a livening experience. Well, anyway, this sky pirate, Vaan was his name, got-

Oh, you've heard of 'em? Hrahaha, I had a feeling they'd make themselves famous, some way or another.

Anyway, this pirate got a bit confused, and tried to steal Luso's mark! Imagine that! He was going for some treasure on some old airship, and went to the wrong dock! Well, Luso won, of course, and Vaan figured out his mistake when his friend, that, that...Penny, yes. No? Penelo? Ah, yes, yes, Penelo. Anyway, when that Penelo told him. Luso told me he looked mighty red when he realised his muddle. Hahaha! Imagine that, the sky pirate losing his cool!

Well...where were we now?

Oh, yes, that's right.

Well, we got to Fluorgis, in Ordalia, and we came across a bard from a faraway country, a Moogle bard. Hurdy was his name, if I remember correctly. Aye, he came from a city called...Ranabastard or something of the sort.

Hmm, then we bumped into Khamja again. Quite unfortunate, you see, but Luso had been attacked by one of _her _cronies. Illua, I mean. Leader of Khamja, y'know? Well, he beat them. He's a fighter, that one. He was a great fighter...probably still is, wherever he is now...

Anyway, well, we got involved in stuff we didn't want to be. Khamja affairs. Not particularly enjoyable affairs, either.

Illua seemed to have this hate for me after trying to ditch, y'see. And she keeps grudges. Oh, it wasn't good. Illua kept trying to kill us.

Oddly, Luso seemed to have some sort of power. According to Lezaford, his journal was the "Grimoire of the Rift" and could seal rifts in dimensions and stuff. Confused me to hell, it did, but I guess it was something Illua didn't want. Obviously, Illua wanted to open a dimensional rift.

And that stupid girl! Adelle! She ditched us, stole my money, then went and got herself ensorcelled by Illua!

And you know the worst part of it?_ Luso let her join the clan again! _I can't believe it either, but he let the...the...the...the idiot lass back in again! Peh, have I told you I'll never understand him?

Well, we fought Illua again and again, and then...

Oh, wait, there's the most important part of the story that I forgot!

Ah, someone's going to kill me for forgetting.

Hey, have you ever heard of a swordfighter called Frimelda? Frimelda Lotice?

No?!

Peh, youth these days... I know, right, dear? Well, Frimelda was a great swordsman, the best- Hrh? What's that dear? Oh, yes, swords_woman_. The best of her kind. A true blademaster. She was incredible with the blade, quite incredible. Undefeatable, if I recall, until that incident. She was poisoned.

We, being Luso, Adell and I, got a bill at the pub one day asking for some potions. It was an easy enough job, so we took it.

And guess who the person who put up the tab was?

Aye, Frimelda Lotice herself. Well, we didn't know it at the time, but the zombie that was in front of us was the great blademaster.

Afterwards, we got a few other requests from randomers about a monster around. A simple chat with Frimelda would be enough to send her on her way again.

And then, there was _that_ bill. Someone was being stalked.

It turned out, that poster of that bill was none other than the great Luc Sardarc.

Oh, you've heard of _him, _have ye?

...Oh, I'm sorry, dear, but I'm explaining this story, I can't just skip over the parts with that dastard in them. Face the past, but remember that it cannot come back.

Eh, yes. Where was I? Ah, yes. Luc Sardarc was being hunted by the blademaster he once fought beside, and loved. The one whom he had killed – or at least tried to kill. He'd failed. She was now UNdead, as Luso had put it, and Luc was scared out of his mind.

Well, we couldn't ditch Frimelda. We simply put Luc out of his misery. Well, Frimelda was given that task, but she simply couldn't do it. She's too kind-hearted.

Well, then we received a strange quest. To deliver a curative to the blademaster at death's door.

Aye, it worked. And there she was, Frimelda Lotice, standing right before us as she stands before you.

HRAHAHAHA! Surprised you, didn't I? Aye, this is Frimelda Lotice, greatest blademaster the world has ever seen, and my wife. Hraaa!

Hmm, now where was I? Back to the fight with Illua.

Illua cast some dark magicks, and she opened a dimensional rift thing. Obviously, it was up to us to finish it, and close the rift. We defeated her easily enough, I'd say, and then, well, the rift opened anyway! Something about the magic of the grimoire, but I dunno.

Anyway, well, what'd you expect? We just defeated the Neukhia rift-monster thing, and it was fine.

Actually, no, it wasn't fine.

Y'see, Luso had to leave. Because his grimoire was completed or something, he could leave. And, well, being the goody-two-shoes he, is, he _did_ leave. And, well, we missed him, I guess.

Aye, even myself. I missed him too. But I'd say Adelle missed him most of all. You could tell, she was mighty fond of Luso. I'd even go as far as to call it love. Aye, she was in love.

The end.

Of course it's not a happy ending! Happy endings don't exist in real life! Well, not a lot, at least. For me, I'd say I'm pretty happy as it is. I left the clan in the capable hands of one of the bangaa after Frimelda and I were wed, and we've lived here pretty much ever since.

The end.

The others? What happened to them?

Come on, child, let me rest already!

Alright, fine, let me think... Well, Adelle stayed in the clan for a little while, and we became the most famous clan in all of Jylland. Then, well, she just left. Without taking a single Gil! Can ye believe it? Aye, the thief didn't steal, but gave! She didn't leave a note, didn't do nothing. I have no idea where she is now, but knowing her, she'd probably gone and found herself a way to go to Luso's world. I'd say that's about possible.

Hurdy met up with his brother, another Moogle called Montblanc, who helped the clan a little while before the two of them returned to Rabanana.

Vaan and Penelo...They left. They only needed to stay because they wanted to find out about Khamja, and once we defeated Illua, they just left.

There. The end.

Crying?! Me?! Hahaha, you've got the wrong person here. Haha...now hurry up, lad. Go already. Go play. Don't get me angry at ye. Go!


End file.
